5-0 goes to war
by GygyFr
Summary: We all know that you don't mess with the Governor's Special Task Force without facing the consequences, right? Well, someone willing to take revenge on 5-0 tries to hurt them in such a special way that they will need to call for backup... Big crossover with Hawaii 5-0 (major part), NCIS Los Angeles and MacGyver, 200th episode celebration
1. Captured

Hello everyone! Yes, you are not currently dreaming, this is a big crossover, but a bigger one than the one announced. Let me explain.

For this season 9, Hawaii 5-0 will celebrate their 200th episode, and I wanted to celebrate it with a giant crossover. As Steve (from Hawai 5-0) knows Sam Hanna (from NCIS Los Angeles) and Jack Dalton (from MacGyver) as well, it should be fun to create an episode or a story with these three TV shows, right?

So here it is, a big crossover between Hawaii 5-0, NCIS Los Angeles and MacGyver, written along with Sasha.0986033 (despite our busy life). New characters (completely our work), old ones (but liked in the shows), a good story (we hope so)... Everything is gathered to give you as much pleasure by reading this as we had by writing those chapters.

We did our best to give you that first chapter as soon as possible so that you could enjoy the chapter and we could take into account some comments (reviews) regarding the rest of the story.

We can't tell you much, but you all know that you don't mess with McGarrett and his Ohana, right? Well, for this story, let's say that someone will do his best to take revenge on the Governor's Special Task Force. That's all you need to know in order to start reading the story XD

We don't own any characters appearing on Hawaii 5-0, NCIS Los Angeles and MacGyver

Enjoy the reading!

Sasha.0986033 & GygyFr

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: captured**

 _ **Steve McGarrett's home**_

It all started on a usual Sunday in May. With the heat wave they were actually facing, Steve had decided to keep the windows open in order to maintain a cool air between the four walls of his house, and especially in his bedroom to be lulled by the sound of the waves hitting the thin golden sand of the private beach. Although highly sensitive to any noise, even deeply asleep, this resonance was the only one appeasing him. And even rarer, he had decided to sleep in to enjoy the little time he could have with his girlfriend, Lynn. Curled up on his right side, the heat of his body was a radiator for her as she had passed her right leg over his own so that he could not get out of bed without waking her up. It was her favorite position; she felt safe near the man she was in love with and it was a sensation she had forgotten before meeting Steve.

Moreover, after what happened on their first date, she was scared of facing another similar situation. It didn't bother the Navy SEAL, quite the contrary. He liked feeling her next to him, her cold hand delicately placed on his chest. Her freshness helped him with regulating his body temperature. In fact, both were complimentary when it was about keeping a stable body temperature. He had also noticed once that when they were entwined like this, their heart rates were in synchronization, as well as their respiratory rates. Their heartbeat in unison, their lungs seeking for oxygen and expelling carbon dioxide out of their bodies at the same time, a symbiosis he had never known, even when he was in a relationship with Catherine.

It was barely nine in the morning and the sun was already high in the sky, entering the bedroom from the open window to light it through the curtains swaying with the light wind that swept through the Hawaiian Islands. Steve had opened his eyes a few minutes before he could feel Lynn on the verge of waking up. She hadn't moved, but it was the only moment where their hearts were not in sync. Slowly, he turned his head to the right, staring at her features endlessly. A slight frown from her let him with a big smile on his face. He let her stir and stretch for as long as needed before she resumed her position near his boyfriend, resting her head in the crook of his right shoulder.

"Good morning, crazy SEAL", she whispered in his ear.

His smile grew wider when he heard her voice.

"Good morning, psycho girl", he replied back, his mellow voice penetrating her still asleep brain.

Long, they kissed, none of them daring to cease this precious moment under the pressure of the other fellow, even for taking a breath. Obviously, Steve was the winner of that unfair fight, as he was highly trained in surviving underwater, but it was far from unpleasant for him.

"You slept well?"

"You snored all night", he announced very seriously.

She straightened up suddenly to see Steve's face, to see if he was actually making fun of her or not, but he was too good about lying. All she could see was his still asleep face and his seriousness.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am kidding! I've slept like a baby", he assured, making fun of her.

Soon, Steve found his head crushed on his pillow, with Lynn's one on his face, like she was trying to choke him.

"You start this in the morning now? This is war, you will pay for your crimes!"

Very fast, he managed to free himself from Lynn's grip thanks to his skills in hand-to-hand combat. He then made sure to find himself above her, his hands blocking her movements at the wrists.

"You're gonna punish me?" he challenged her with his best smile. "Tell me I'm gonna have a punishment."

Of course, it was just a game between us, their biggest secret.

"Mh, let me think about it… If you go down to prepare something for breakfast and if you bring this back here… I drop the charges."

Satisfied, she looked at her man. Being punished or cooking breakfast and bringing it to bed for his girlfriend. Either way, she was the big winner. She heard a long sigh next to her.

"I guess I can't choose the punishment?"

"How did you guess, Sherlock?"

Again, he sighed and let her go.

"You witch…"

He heard her laugh hard when he had to get up and take down the stairs to prepare their breakfast.

"Don't forget the milk in my coffee!" he could hear her scream from the bedroom when entered the kitchen.

Not without a grunt but happy to offer a seemingly romantic breakfast to his girlfriend, he prepared some fresh bread from the day before and put butter on them, adding currant jam, something Lynn doted on without him being able to understand why. He also prepared a cup of fresh fruits, two glass of pressed orange juice and two bowls of coffee. For once, he didn't forget about adding some milk in Lynn's cup, then placed the entire breakfast on a plate in order to bring everything back into the bedroom. But as he was about to go up the stairs, an unusual noise came out of the room. Some kind of choking sound coupled with heavy footsteps on the floor. But Lynn didn't have her shoes up there. He frowned; maybe she had fallen out of bed?

"Lynn? Everything's okay?"

But after thirty seconds, she didn't answer back. Worried and wary, he went up the stairs one step at the time, making the least noise possible. Slowly, he entered the bedroom, using his hearing skills as he never did before. No noise from the bathroom, nothing. It wasn't normal. And while has was about to put the meal tray on the bed, he felt a presence behind him, dark and dangerous. It wasn't Lynn, he was sure of it. The breathing he could discern was coming from higher than him and his girlfriend was barely smaller than him. It wasn't a surprise visit of his mother either as she was still on the run and it was nobody he could recognize from the little evidence he had.

He acted as if nothing had disrupted him, but at the last second, he turned around quickly to throw the tray on the face of the person he thought was unknown. But he didn't know the latter: it was just a male with a hood. The entire breakfast smashed over the man now in front of him, then on the floor, the glass and the porcelain coming to smash on the ground. He didn't hesitate for a second to rush on him, tackling him hard on the wall behind. As he was barefoot, the broken china deeply lacerated his right foot, but he did not let anything appear on his face, lest his attacker use this Achilles heel to defeat him. After many knocks exchanged, Steve had taken over, but he didn't expect the arrival in the room of his henchmen.

The SEAL was quickly assaulted, and although he fought with all his might, alone against eight men as good as him in hand-to-hand, or even exceeding him, it was not easy at all. What's more, when one was bleeding profusely from the soles of the feet and was retaining a cry of agony. A throbbing blow, well placed at the level of his neck, almost finished him and pinned him to the ground. This time, he did not contain this long lament. He tried unsuccessfully to get up, but the pain he felt in his neck was such that he felt paralyzed. Even breathing was difficult. Cornered despite his military skills, he collapsed on the ground littered with broken glass. His whole body was shaking, not out of fear but because he was traveled by violent spasms. Everything happened so fast; the second before he fought on almost equal terms against eight people, and the next second he was on the ground unable to move.

Everything was in slow motion like the time stopped as the seconds passed. His face down, his vision became blurry as he tried to regain his senses and stop the pain neutralizing him. But nothing worked; he could not do anything while the men took Lynn away from him. She struggled with all her might to escape from their strength and embrace. All he could see before finally losing consciousness was his girlfriend defending herself by nudging her kidnapper's mouth...

* * *

 _ **Danny Williams' home**_

This weekend, the cop had custody of his two children. With his work, he barely had time for them, but Steve and he had now an agreement when it was his weekend with his daughter and his son: no phone call for a case unless it's an emergency, which happened so rarely that it didn't happen in a while. If there was a case, the team was competent enough to solve it out without Danny, Steve's words. At least, he could enjoy Grace's soon-lost innocence and Charlie's angel head, who seemed to grow up even faster than his daughter at the same age. And also Melissa.

Because he didn't only have his two kids to take care; his girlfriend had moved in with him. A giant step for him, an incorruptible seeker of bad news, bad ideas and bad situations as soon as something good happened to him. But asking Melissa to move in was the best idea he had since his fight for Grace's custody. And even if it was Sunday, get up at eight in the morning was a good thing. He had planned to go to the beach all day with his little tribe, Melissa was preparing their lunch for a picnic while he was taking care of his children.

"Can we invite uncle Steve, Danno? And Lynn?" Grace insisted for the umpteenth time since the day before.

"Grace, I already told you. We are going to the beach as a family, just the four of us."

"But uncle Steve and Lynn are Ohana, aren't they?"

"They are Ohana indeed, but I would like to spend some time with you, you understand? A father, his girlfriend, his two wonderful and beautiful kids, okay?"

"Okay…"

When he saw that she was now sulking, he couldn't believe it; a sixteen-year-old girl pouting because her father didn't invite un favorite uncle to a family day on the beach. He sighed deeply, although surprised by her reaction.

"Alright, you know what? I will call uncle Steve when it'll be… Nine thirty, okay? And if he picks up, I will ask him about the beach trip. Satisfied?"

A gigantic smile came to enlighten Grace's face, who suddenly was ready to jump on her father's neck.

"I am! Thank you, Danno!"

"You're welcome, monkey", he said while she was running away.

He shook his head from side to side, still surprised by his daughter's behavior; she really loved his uncle Steve, even at sixteen years old. It was too soon and spend a message to Steve to ask him about the beach because he figured out that he would rather enjoy his time with Lynn than anything else, but he would do everything he could to satisfy his kids. So as it was duly said and after having prepared everything to go to the beach, after having eaten breakfast and having put some clothes on, he called Steve at nine thirty. One ring, second ring, he didn't pick up. After several endless seconds, he hit the voicemail. Without noticing, he frowned; Steve always picked up his phone. Maybe he trained all night and he's resting he thought with a grin.

"Yeah, you Neanderthal, call me back as soon as you hear this, please."

He hung up and turned around to face his children. They appeared disappointed, especially Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie", he started as he knelt to put himself at his height. "I am sure uncle Steve has a good reason not to answer at the moment, but he will call me back as soon as he gets this message, I promise you."

The young boy nodded and he was about to open his mouth again when a strange noise interrupted him; then loud voices. He didn't have time to react; six armed men had burst into his own home by smashing the front door.

"Everybody on the floor, now! Come on!"

Soon, Grace and Charlie became afraid, the latter coming to snuggle against his sister as if to protect himself. The girl was paralyzed; it was impossible for her to fall to the ground. Melissa had immediately obeyed, but Danny was not going to give up so easily.

"Hey, you're serious?! You're on a private property, and I am a cop! I could arrest you right now!"

"Shut up! On the ground, now!"

Danny almost turned crazy when a man much taller than him raised his hand on his daughter and his son to force them on the floor.

"Hey, big guy! Don't you dare to touch my kids with your dirty hands! I swear to God, I…"

"I said on the ground…"

He barely had finished his sentence when a violent electric shock came to shake him and made him fall unconscious on the tiling of the living room. The children and Melissa began screaming and struggling when those men whom no one recognized because of their hoods came and took them by the arm to force them out of the house, away from Danny...

* * *

 _ **Lou Grover's home**_

Lou and Renee had been awake for an hour now, but they had this terrible idea to stay in bed and enjoy each other for this beautiful Sunday, in the arm of the other. Their two children, Will and Samantha were grown up enough to take care of themselves for a morning, even for the entire day if needed. So, they stayed there. The heat of the previous day had led the two lovers to get off their clothes for the night and remove the blanket, to only keep the sheets to cover them. Lou was on his back, his eyes closed and his right hand passing through his wife's hair while the latter remained glued to her husband, her own right hand placed on his chest.

"We should get up and prepare our breakfast, don't you think? You know, the one we used to prepare before moving here in Hawaii."

"Yeah? Honestly, I don't know what's happening to me this Sunday morning, but I think I might have caught a bug called acute laziness…"

"And… Do you think a kiss might heal you, or..."

"Or…"

The two lovebirds kissed longly, seconds passing like they hoped they never ended, but a sudden noise coming from nowhere interrupted them.

"What was that?"

"Maybe our kids?" Lou tried to explain before his wife shook her head from side to side.

"Honey, it's nine in the morning. It's Sunday. It is impossible for them to wake up that early", she assured in a whisper.

"Alright, I'll go check."

"Maybe you should put your pants and a shirt on, or else…", she added as he got up.

Lou frowned and looked down. Inwardly, he started laughing as he imagined his two children's head while seeing their dad completely naked in front of them. A vision of horror.

"I think you're right."

Hurriedly, he put a shirt on from one of the cupboard as well as a short in order to walk through his own house. Hidden in his hand, a gun was ready to be used, the safety disarmed and a bullet in the chamber. Just in case, although deep down, he thought it was only their kids miraculously up before them, early on a Sunday morning. And what was his surprise when he figured that he was right; in the kitchen, Will was busy doing something he couldn't believe.

"Dad!"

"Will… What are you doing up this early?" he asked as he stowed his gun. "It's Sunday and it's nine in the morning!"

"Uh… Sam and me, we wanted to uh… To prepare the breakfast, you know? The one we used to do back in Chicago? We didn't want to wake up, but… But apparently, it didn't work."

As he could see, his son seemed disappointed about something, but inside of him, Lou was happy. His two children remembered these happy Sunday breakfasts and they missed them, even after years.

"Your mother and I, we were awake way before you got up. But you know what? Keep going. Do what you gotta do and I will do as nothing happened here. I don't know anything, alright?"

"What about mom?"

"Don't worry about your mom, I take care of it. Now, do your things."

His son's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Will smiled.

"Thank you, dad!"

He hugged his father as hard as he could.

"Where is your sister?"

"Uh… She went to the store at the corner of our street."

"Alright, make it quick. Your mom and I are very hungry", he added in a joke.

The former head of SWAT turned around and walked toward the bedroom where his wife was waiting for him to come back.

"So? What is it?"

Renee asked Lou when he entered the room.

"This was nothing. Just the wind through the open windows", he assured with a zany face.

"Sure… But we left no windows opened when we went to bed yesterday night. And you always have that face when you're lying to me… The kids are up, aren't they?"

He said nothing, placing his weapon back in the nightstand before coming back into bed near his wife.

"Alright. I will tell you the truth if you promise me to act as if I said nothing."

"I promise", she stated while sighting and rolling his eyes.

"Our kids are up, preparing breakfast. The one we used to do back in Chicago."

Renee started laughing discreetly, intriguing Lou.

"You had to talk about it! Will and Samantha suddenly preparing a breakfast?"

"I talked to Will and I promised him not to tell you anything and act as if nothing happened. So we're going to act like we are still asleep like we don't know anything about their plan. Is that okay with you?"

"I can't guarantee anything... But I'll do my best", she assured with her most beautiful smile.

But when they were about to kiss again, a gigantic noise interrupted once again, coming from the living room.

"Alright, now we can't act as we didn't hear anything, or we're bad parents."

"I agree, act like we were suddenly awake and let's go see what's going on."

Once again out of bed, and once Renee put some clothes on, they both got out of the bedroom, acting like they had been awake by the noise, wandering into the house. But Lou stopped in the living room; three hooded men were there in the kitchen, two of them holding Will and Samantha, who had come back from the grocery, tight enough to not let go of them. The two parents, worried and alert now, raised their hands before Lou put himself on the path between his wife and the unknown man, in order to protect her.

"Let go of my children. Now."

"I am sorry, but it's not a part of the plan" a voice suddenly said behind him.

He didn't have time to turn around, Lou felt an electric shock into his neck and fell to the ground, to the dismay of the rest of his family...

* * *

 _ **When Danny regains consciousness...**_

The biggest headache of all time. Here was the first thing he could feel while regaining consciousness. To tell the truth, he was having trouble to remember what happened at first. He felt like he wasn't in his led because the surface on which he was lying down was hard and cold. The tilling. And suddenly, all came back at once; the preparation to go to the beach, Steve not answering his phone, the intruders in his own house, the electric shock before he collapsed on the ground, unable to move an inch while the men were kidnapping Melissa and how two children.

Being aware of what was happening now, he straightened up, his head crying in despair. He closed his eyes for a bit, stifling the pain. A kind of a jack-hammer was hitting his skull, his brain. Weirdly, his first reflex was to try to find his phone; it shouldn't be far. Once in his hand, he taped the first emergency number, the one directing him to Steve's number. His eyes still closed, he taped the green phone on the screen and placed the object on his ear. Soon, he reached the voicemail once again, just like before the attack. Something was off. His cop instinct was telling him that something was really off. He opened his eyes again when he figured that his dizziness was over in order to get up.

He had to take his car. He was in no shape to drive, but Steve was living near his home and he felt like he could run or walk over there, especially after this event. His hands were trembling on the wheel, but he started driving as fast as he could. The trip took less than twenty minutes, during which Danny could only think about Melissa, Grace and Charlie. How were they? Why kidnapping them? What did these men want? So many questions but no answers yet. Once parked in the street, he got out of his car, taking the gun hidden under the passenger seat and started running over Steve's house.

"Steve?!" he screamed when he entered the house.

If someone had been in the room or in the house, especially Steve, he would have had a gun aimed at him. But nobody answered his call. Soon, he disarmed all the security measures and penetrated the house further. All seemed calm. Too calm. He frowned; Steve couldn't be far because his car was still parked on the street. He called his best friend several times again, in vain. The private beach? No one. The kitchen too. Same with the living room. He climbed the stairs three by three before stopping suddenly. The door of the bedroom on the left was half-opened, the breeze of the wind passing through the open windows grazing his chin and giving him a chill. Not a good chill, not at all. A chill freezing your blood.

His instinct took over his own safety once more; something had happened, he could feel it. Slowly, he approached the threshold, aiming his weapon. For a moment now, he stopped breathing while his heart was beating faster. He would never admit it out loud, but he was scared to death. With the help of his right foot, he opened the door slowly as it creaked. Broken glass and porcelain were on the ground of the room, and it covered all his attention for a second. He knew it, something bad had happened; someone had a big fight here. He fully opened the door, aiming his gun in case someone other than Steve was still in the room. One look to the left, no one. He passed the door and turned his whole body to the right, no one. But when he looked down, everything stopped in his head.

"No…"

In a heartbeat, he put his weapon down and he threw himself to the ground while paying attention to all the sharp debris that flooded the floor. What he could see was beyond anything he could have imagined: Steve was unconscious, his face down, a small pool of blood at his feet.

"Steve, can you hear me?"

But his partner didn't respond. He nervously swallowed and approached two of his fingers in order to place them on his carotid. He was still holding his breath, but he let out a big sigh of relief when he felt a steady but weak heartbeat. That was why he never replied to his phone call. Remembering that he should be with Lynn the entire weekend, he stared around him in the bedroom, but he couldn't have a sight on the young woman. He shook his head, focussing on Steve, who seemed the top priority at the moment, but deep down, he was wondering if she was also a victim of these psychos. He took his phone again in order to call 911, the dispatcher assuring him that an ambulance was on its way and should be here within minutes.

After having hung up, he took several pictures and moved the broken glass and porcelain away in order to turn around Steve's unmoving body and see the damage done. He gritted his teeth when he saw his battered face, his right eyebrow was bleeding a lot and his lower lip seemed cut. He frowned too when he saw a mark on his neck. He turned the Navy man's head and could observe two burns perfectly circular and close to each other to the top of his neck, well placed on his carotid. That was why the SEAL was currently unconscious. The joints of his hands were red, a sign that he had fought against one or several opponents before someone gave him the final hit, either from behind and in that case the man was right-handed, or from front and the man was left-handed.

Knowing his partner by heart, if he had seen the taser, he would have done anything not to be hit by it, which only meant that he had been attacked by surprise, from behind. Moreover, there was more chance of facing a right-handed man than a left-handed one because the latter only represented 8 to 15% of the population. He meticulously checked from where Steve was bleeding because there was a pool of blood at his feet and it couldn't come from his eyebrow. Noticing that Steve was barefoot, he pulled the pieces together; broken glass, a fight without appropriate shoes…

He look under the sole of his feet, and his eyes grew wide in seeing the damage. A large and deep gash extended almost the entire length of his right foot. He rushed into the bathroom in search of a towel that he moistened slightly before coming back near Steve and he put the towel on the soles of the SEAL's feet. An ambulance siren was then heard, screaming more and more distinctly as it approached the house. This shrill cry made his headache come back, but he didn't flinch. He heard someone knock on the door and signal his presence; the paramedics.

"Up here!" he screamed while keeping an eye on his best friend.

He heard the stairs creak, then he felt someone approaching him in the room. He turned briefly to meet the people coming to help him; a young man he never saw before and an experienced woman he already met on a previous trip to the hospital.

"Detective Williams? What happened?"

For a moment, he was unable to answer the question as the young paramedic was starting his job. But he finally managed to open his mouth after endless seconds.

"He uh… He's been tasered. On the carotid."

He saw the woman cringe before kneeling next to Danny, her partner and Steve.

"For how long has he been in this state?"

"I don't know", he stammered, realizing that he really didn't know for how long he'd been bathed in his own blood. "An hour? Probably more?"

"Kelani, let's secure a line and get oxygen ready while I check his vitals", she told her young partner as she took a stethoscope.

"Detective, can you help me, please? Place these electrodes on his chest."

Slowly, he nodded and took three of these electrodes in the bag of the paramedic while she was cutting his shirt.

"Oah", Jennie, the paramedic, said in surprise. "I guess I know why he's unconscious now."

In fact, opening his shirt had revealed large bruises and moreover, his whole blood system could be seen from his heart to his brain under his skin.

"Why his veins are like this?" Danny asked with a trembling voice as he placed the first electrode.

"Have you already seen someone hit by thunder? The electricity runs over the body and its course can be seen even days after the shock. That's what's happening with Commander McGarrett; he's been tasered on the carotid, and electricity ran through his blood system", she explained as best as she could. "At least, his breathing seems good and his lungs are cleared", she added quickly when she verified his breathing capacity while Kelani finally secured an IV line to start a treatment; just saline solution for now.

Jennie then helped Danny in connecting the electrodes to the wires of the portable monitor, and after being turned on, a slow but stable melody filled the air and reached everyone's ears.

"Alright, he's stable for now", the paramedic assured when she checked the military's pupils. "His pupils are slightly dilated, but I think it's due to the trauma he'd sustained. It could have been much worse", she completed while Kelani, the other paramedic, was placing an oxygen mask on Steve's face.

"Jennie, it's all good for me."

"Okay, let's place him on a backboard and we go to… Tripler I presume?" she asked Danny.

"Uh… Yeah. They have his full medical record back there."

Jennie nodded and helped her colleagues in putting Steve on the backboard, securing his neck in order to get ready to transport him. And to tell the truth, the time for Danny to realize everything, he was in the waiting room of the ER, pacing around. He had already tried to call Lou and Tani without getting an answer, he did the same with Junior but he reached the voicemail too. Something bad happened. He could feel it...

* * *

 **A/N:** **So, what do you think about this story so far? Any thoughts? Any ideas? Anything?**

 **Just leave us a review about what do you expect next or about anything you wish to read. As the next chapter(s) are not definitively written, we still can make some adjustments, taking into account what we read in reviews.**

 **What happens next? Let's say that Steve can be grumpy while waking up after being tasered...**


	2. Revenge

Hello dear readers! Nice first chapter huh? Let's say that we're pleased to see that it was a rather good success with some reviews! We will answer your review in private and also here in general, because you can't be the only one with some sort of spoilers, right? Here we go!

 **Rijriz** : I think everyone who read the first chapter is intrigued XD And more is coming right away

 **Sakshi:** More Danny whump? Huh... Well, it wasn't really planned but concerned Danny for sure (especially worried about Steve). We'll see what we can do about more Danny whump (promise)

 **Kad527:** Good idea, wasn't it? With Steve knowing both Sam (from NCIS: LA) and Jack (from MacGyver), we think the producers have already thought about this. Maybe we'll see this one day

 **prislynn:** Is Danny ok? I think he's more concerned about Steve than he is about his own health right now. And he has a lot in mind with Melissa and his two kids away from him

 **stefrosanarnevale:** Thank you for the support! Hope the coming chapter will be as good as the first one to you ^^

 **sammie77a:** Yes, we are not English native speakers at all. Sasha is from Slovakia and I am from France. I just started speaking English three years ago with the help of fanfictions, so... We are sorry if our English is not good enough for you, but we do our best to do the least amount of spelling mistakes possible. In Europe, you are hit by thunder (thunder is the compilation of the light and the sound to us), but yes, the best translation is "being struck by lightning". As we said earlier, we do our best

 **:** More SEAL whump and more bromance? Aw, you know us so well already ^^ This chapter has a nice chat between Steve and Danny lol And thank you for enjoying my previous stories :D

 **Aquabubbles936:** We are pleased to see that kind of reviews right now! Thank you

As we said before, we do our best to write the best story ever for the coming 200th episode of Hawaii 5-0, and it is hard. Any idea (even a word, a sentence, an action or anything) is welcome from you. We'll surely add some Danny whump (later on the story) and definitely more bromance moments (with Danny/Steve... And probably more!)

We hope you still enjoy this story, so please, leave us some reviews after having read ^^

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: revenge**

The waiting, the fear of having lost his Ohana, the fact that his best friend was unconscious, everything was affecting him more than he would admit it. One length, two lengths, then three. He was making nervous everyone around him but he didn't care. What was important now was Steve's health, not even his own one. He was trembling from head to toes, still shivering because of the electric shock traveling his body not even a few hours ago. He didn't admit it out loud, but he was in the middle of a full panic attack. Erratic breathing, shivering, heart about to explode, unable to think straight.

"Detective Williams?"

Surprised, he turned around in a hurry, placing instantly his right hand on his gun tied up on his lap. It was just a reflex but the physician didn't flinch and seemed comprehensive; he was a military after all. After having realized that this precaution was not necessary, he lowered his guard and dropped his gun. Before talking, just trying to keep his breathing under control used all his remained energy.

"How is he?" he managed to say between two gasps.

"Commander McGarrett is still groggy, but he should be fine in no time", the physician said as he was trying to understand what was going on with the police officer in front of him. "He regained consciousness in the shock room, but he seemed pretty confused. I didn't understand everything, but he repeated a word several times: Lynn."

Raising his head, his face took a non-surprise but guilty look. With all the agitation, he completely forgot Lynn. He remembered having looked for her in the entire house without any success.

"Judging your expressions, you seem to know what's going on?"

"Yeah, uh… Lynn is Steve's girlfriend, she was supposed to be with her the entire weekend, but I didn't see her this morning."

The doctor didn't go further as he noticed the tension on Danny, but inwardly he feared the worst. What if what happened to Steve was just like what happened to the detective? And what if these people who assaulted him also took Lynn, just like Melissa, Grace and Charlie?

"Is there a phone number I could use to call her?"

"I think, uh…. It'll be complicated, I can't tell you more, unfortunately."

Obviously, the physician didn't go further again, scared of making things worse. The police officer seemed totally lost as if something was missing inside of him.

"Uh… Can I see him?"

"Of course. But I already told you that he was still out of it. The shock in the carotid acted like a short-circuit and his brain is having trouble to recover from that. My colleague is currently stitching the sole of his right foot and we are also giving him some extra oxygen the time for his vitals to become more stable."

The detective nodded into the void, shocked by what the doctor had told him but he followed him anyway until reaching the door of the room where Steve was currently treating.

"We gave him a tetanus shot and some antibiotics as well. Just to be safe."

"Okay", the detective barely whispered.

A phone buzzed in his pocket, so he took it in his hand to see the name tagged on the screen. junior.

"Uh, sorry doc, but I have to take this call", he said almost coldly before stepping back and push the call button.

"Junior..."

" _Danny, I saw you called me. Twice._ "

"Why didn't you pick up earlier?"

" _I was running with Eddie. Had no reception. We got a case?_ "

"Uh… Sort of. Steve and I got attacked by a group of couple men and they took our family."

" _What?! Are you both okay?_ "

"I am. But Steve is in the hospital. He's been tasered in the carotid. He's still unconscious."

" _Alright, uh… I go to the house and close the area. And I call Noelani and Eric to find any traces of the men. Same at your place._ "

"No. I will call Duke, Eric and Noelani. I need you to check on Tani and Lou. They are not answering their phone."

" _Do you think it's 5-0 related? We were all targeted?_ "

"I don't know yet, but we'll find out soon."

" _Okay. I'll go check on them. Keep me posted on McGarrett?_ "

"Will do."

He hung up, and called Duke first before Noelani and Eric to take care of the two crime scenes, then came back near the physician taking care of his best friend.

"Again, I am sorry. Really had to make these calls."

"No worries, detective. I guess you're tracking down the people who did this to your friend."

Danny couldn't help but to faint a smile; he was dealing with a military doctor, of course he knew what was going on.

"Don't say more. I got it. Won't say anything at all."

"Thank you. Can I see Steve now?"

"Of course."

The doctor opened the door and the sight caught him hard. Steve was in a half-seated position, a nasal cannula helping with him getting enough oxygen into his lungs and an IV on both arms; one to keep him hydrated and the other with the antibiotics. As told earlier, another doctor was suturing the sole of his friend's right foot, bandaging the area once done and leaving after another check on his vitals.

"As I told you earlier, he still pretty out of it, but he should come back in the land of the living pretty soon. He's strong-headed, but he should feel rather weak at first. His five senses were pretty disoriented by the short-circuit."

"Don't you worry: even with that, he'll try to get out of bed before you could say 'hooyah'", the police officer joked.

The doctor smiled, turning toward the nurse to ask her to change the IV bag.

"I don't take that as an offense, but I am in the Army, not in the Navy SEAL", he teased the officer.

"And uh… What do you say in the Army?"

"Where I come from: Hoowah."

"Uh… Same thing for me, sorry. What's the difference?"

"Let's say that it's more like a… An argument between the US military forces", the military doctor said while forcing a smile.

"You won't tell me huh?"

His interlocutor said no more words, only smiling at him with satisfaction.

"I let you stay with him. Feel free to call for a nurse once he's awake."

"Alright."

He entered deeper into the room, seating in one of the two uncomfortable chairs. And he waited for Steve to wake up. How much time passed, he didn't know. But with this silence filled with brutal and aggressive noise, he could guess that his best friend was finally waking up. And he was right. After some endless minutes, he could catch brief movements coming from the bed near him. He turned his head, observing this form becoming agitated and shaking his head from left to right slowly before frowning and passing his right hand on his neck. A gauze avoided him to touch the wound created by the electric shock, so he lowered his arm. He slowly opened his eyes, regaining his senses one by one little by little; a sterile and chlorine smell, the sensation of lying down an uncomfortable but soft mattress, his legs covered by a thin sheet, a loud noise coming through his ears and piercing his skull, giving him a migraine. He grunted before he could even see something. But he tried to concentrate and could guess a form next to him. This form seemed to have blond hair with a pale skin. He cleared his throat and whispered something.

"Lynn?"

His raw and almost inaudible voice made him frown again. He coughed and swallowed while the person near him answered very seriously.

"Didn't know you loved me that way…"

Surprised by this male voice, he focussed more on his sight and the thick fog faded slowly to reveal the features of his best friend: Danny.

"Hugh…", he mumbled while closing his eyes and placing his head back on the pillow. "Danny…"

"That's me."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"I ruined your day with your kids and Melissa."

"No, you didn't."

Gathering all his remaining strength, he raised his head and stared at the police officer in the eyes.

"You didn't have Charlie and Grace this weekend?"

"I did."

Again, the SEAL frowned; lost and disoriented, he started becoming agitated and Danny saw it in a blink of an eye.

"I don't understand, what's going on?"

"What do you remember?"

"Uh…"

Steve began to think about what happened.

"I uh… I was with Lynn. I was preparing our breakfast and… I heard a strange noise. So I went back into the bedroom and… I got into a fight with someone… Some guys and… And after that, it's pitch black. Wait… They have Lynn."

This time, Danny had to get up to maintain Steve on the hospital bed.

"They took Lynn, Danny! Let go of me!"

"Calm down, Rambo, you're not going anywhere! Not with these jelly feet!"

Intrigued, the Navy man frowned once again and looked at his foot. His right one was enveloped in a thick bandage. He tried to move it, but a sharp pain stopped him right away before his memory came back.

"The broken glass…"

"Next time, try to put some shoes on."

"Of course, Danny! Next time I got into a fight, I'll ask for a timeout to put some shoes on! Why didn't I think about it earlier, huh?!" Steve stated visibly angry.

"Oah, I said calm down! A nurse will come to sedate you if not, that's what you want?"

Thinking about it, Steve quietened immediately. Being forced to sleep wasn't something he liked. He growled and placed his head on the pillow.

"You dropped your kids to Rachel's?"

"Not really."

"How's that? Melissa is taking care of them?"

"Neither. Uh…"

"Spit it out."

"These guys who broke into your house and took Lynn… They also have Melissa, Charlie and Grace."

"What?!"

The strength and tone used in the soldier scared Danny to the point that he startled. He was trying to get rid of the blanket, pushing the pain deep inside of him before the detective managed to stop him.

"I said, calm down!" he said emphasizing each word.

"They have our families, Danno!"

"I know, but you will be useless for them if you push yourself, okay?! I got Junior who's currently checking on Lou and Tani. And Rachel."

"How's that?"

"Tried to call them and they're not picking up. I have a bad feeling, Steve."

"You think we're not the only target, but the whole 5-0 could be involved?"

"Not sure about anything yet. But YOU, are staying here in this bed until the doc tells you otherwise. I take care of this for now, okay?"

"Danny, you can't ask me that!" he said before a nurse penetrated into the room.

"I am not asking, Steve. That's an order!"

"You can't give me orders", he replied coldly.

"But I do", the nurse said out of nowhere, exasperated by the behavior of both the patient and his visitor. "We can hear you from the hallway! There are other patients here!" she added furiously. "You", she said pointing her finger in the direction of the commander, "go back to bed. Now. Or else I will sedate you. That's already surprising you can move like this after your experience."

"Not my first taser", he assured as coldly as the nurse in front of him.

"According to the time you took to wake up, I guess it's the first one you get right in the carotid. No itchy foot, dizziness or a massive headache?"

Once again, Steve grunted as he came back into the bed. He said nothing; the nurse had guessed.

"Check if there are any cooked neurons in his brain because he's pretty grumpy", Danny joked.

"Come here and I assure you that you'll be the one with cooked brain cells."

Steve wasn't certainly in the mood for a joke, even for Danny's humor. Fortunately, his phone vibrated and he had to look at the screen.

"It's Junior, he has something."

"Alright get out. I stay here. Have no choice anyway", he said with dark eyes on the nurse.

"Okay. Love you, big guy."

"Love you too", he assured when Danny was leaving the room. "Why do I have to stay here, I feel fine", he complained to the nurse.

"You feel fine, but you are not. We had trouble stabilizing your vitals, you still need extra oxygen and", she added, pushing on the word 'and', "you are still under the side effects of the electric shock."

While she finished her sentence, Steve passed his right hand under his nose, feeling for the first time the nasal cannula. He didn't even know it was there.

"Didn't feel it until now?"

"Didn't realize it was there", he admitted.

"The shock messed up with your five senses. See? Side effects. And I am pretty sure you can't walk just fine for a couple more hours."

Steve was about to say something, but the nurse stopped it right away.

"And before you could use your rank on me, I am outranking you anyway."

Confused, the soldier looked at her and frowned. He didn't know what it meant but he wanted answers, and fast.

"Captain Holdman, sir. Retired US Navy Intel", she said with a smile, satisfied to stop the SEAL from her rank.

"So you're not anymore."

"My rank still works here, musclor. And I will not hesitate of using it if you give me no other choice."

"Fine", he complied, rolling his eyes and pushing his head on the pillow. "Tell me, why did you quit? I mean… Navy Intel is not… So dangerous."

"Uh… Long story short, my husband died in Camp Warehouse when…"

She said nothing more, visibly still shock by what happened there.

"When the Taliban attacked the camp", Steve finished the answer. "I remember."

"You were there?"

"Kind of. It's classified."

"I know. That's why I still don't know how he died. No one's willing to tell me because it's classified."

"It is for a good reason."

"I don't care about how many soldiers died back there, I just want to know about my husband", she said firmly, tears filling her eyes. "It's been ten years!"

Steve was trapped now. He said too much about it and now, a woman needed to know what happened, but he couldn't. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Holdman… As in… Jeremy Holdman?"

"You did know my husband", the nurse said, frowning because she didn't know how a SEAL could know him; he wasn't in the Navy.

"I can't tell you what happened… But all you need to know is that… He died saving my life, he died in my arms. And uh… He said one word before he… He said: Natasha."

With this word, the nurse broke into tears.

"This is your name, isn't it?"

"No", she said shaking her head from side to side. "It's not. We uh… I was six months pregnant when he went overseas. We didn't want to know the gender until birth, so we picked up some names. Jonathan if the baby was a boy and… And Natasha if it was a girl. But… But the only thing he knew when I call was that I gave birth, I wanted to surprise him at the airport."

Steve understood now. The guy who saved his life had no idea that his newborn baby was a girl.

"The baby is a girl", he simply stated before the nurse could nod.

Nervously, the woman smiled while shedding a few tears.

"He's the one who picked up this name for our daughter. That's why I quit: I didn't want to come back on active duty knowing that my mission could be the last and… And that our daughter would no longer have had a parent if anything happened to me."

The soldier said nothing, shocked and compassionate towards the nurse. The latter pulled herself together and dried the tears running down her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Thank you. For finally giving me an answer", she said softly, her voice not trembling like during their entire conversation.

"You're welcome. I am sorry I can't tell you more."

"It's okay. You gave me what I wanted to know. But now, changing the subject, you need to rest, hence sleeping."

"Your orders, Captain", he said with a slight smile.

"Do not make me sedate you, sailor. Rest, so you can get out of here in no time."

Weirdly, just when the nurse got out of the room, he felt his eyelids close and he came back into dreamland. Even if one part of his mind remained astonished by what he said to the nurse. No one knew that part of his life because it was classified, but yes. Jeremy Holdman died in his arms in Camp Warehouse that day, when the Taliban turned the camp into Hell. He remembered that day, every second of it.

* * *

 **When Danny left the hospital room...**

Once he got out of the room, he immediately picked up his phone and placed it on his ear after having taken a deep breath.

"Junior, good news please", he asked with a more neutral tone than he expected.

" _I am afraid it's not. I came to Tani's and Lou's, I found them unconscious on the ground and when they regained consciousness, they both explained that they've been attacked by surprise by a group of hooded dudes before being tasered. Koa and Lou's family are missing too._ "

The detective sighed before closing his eyes. What was for now just a bad feeling turned into the main theory in this new case.

"5-0 has been targeted. What about Rachel?"

" _I am on the threshold. I knocked but nobody's answering. The door is locked, the windows are closed and there is no sign of an effraction. Do I have the permission to break the door, sir?_ "

"No, no I am coming. Rachel gave me a spare key, just in case. I am here in ten minutes", he assured the young recruit of the Governor's special task force.

" _What about the Commander? He's okay?_ "

"He regained consciousness, and he's still out of it. But the first thing he wanted to do was…"

" _To get out of the hospital and track these men down?_ " Junior continued in guessing what Danny was about to say.

It was more than obvious that Steve would have reacted that say knowing that the girl he was in love with had been kidnapped.

"He's a tough guy. I am pretty sure to receive a call from one of the doctors saying that Steve wants to get out of here against the doctor's orders", he joked, although there was a big part of truth hidden behind his words.

" _It's not a surprise. And I don't think we'll be able to stop him before we have these guys down_ ", Junior affirmed.

"You mean before he takes these guys down", the policeman rectified, emphasizing the 'he'.

The reserve Navy SEAL added nothing to that, no need. After all, Danny was right; Steve wouldn't let anyone kill these bastards, he would do it himself.

"Wait for me, okay? Ten minutes."

" _Got it._ "

The officer hung up once again and headed toward the parking lot before he remembered what had just happened. His car was still parked in the street, near Steve's house, on the other side of the island. There was no public transport to go back there either. He sighed once again, taking his phone back in hand as he called Junior for the second time.

"Yeah, Junior. Uh… I think I need a ride. My car is at Steve's", he tried to justify.

" _Alright, I am going to pick you up. I wait for the patrol to come here and I come for you. Tripler I presume?_ "

"Yes. We go to Rachel's, we're gonna get my car, we try to understand what's happening and we'll act accordingly, alright?"

" _Yes, sir. I am here within ten to fifteen minutes._ "

Once hanging up the phone once again, having waited for Junior to come to pick him up with his own car and having driven to Rachel's, Danny opened the door after having knocked, just to be safe before intruding Rachel's house, even with the spare key. And as soon as he entered, Danny stopped. Something felt wrong. He sniffed like a dog, under the eyes of an intrigued Junior.

"A problem, Danny?"

"You know what Junior? After having spent ten years of my life with Rachel, I know her habits. And believe me when I say that this is not a smell I recognize, and my ex-wife is not the kind of woman changing her habits in a blink of an eye. Especially when the day before, she was finishing to clean the house when I picked up the kids and it smelled lemon", the detective and ex-husband explained.

"And it smells like vanilla here", Junior continued, even more intrigued. "Why clean up the house twice in two days, with two different smells products?"

"No idea, but the fact that she's not answering her phone, that she's not here, that there is not the usual smell in the house and with what's happening at the time, I don't like it."

"You think she's been kidnapped too?"

"Ask a patrol to ask around. Maybe someone has seen something out or ordinary this morning."

"Right away."

Junior turned around to get out of the house and alert the police officers while the detective went deeper into his ex-wife's house. He continued sniffing around, in hope to find another smell, but there was just this vanilla smell in the living room. He entered his children's bedrooms, and then… He understood that the worst happened. A lemon smell. Rachel had been kidnapped too and her kidnappers had tried to disguise this by cleaning and covering their traces. He sighed, entering the living room again to join Junior.

"Hand on heart, Rachel's been kidnapped too. There is the lemon smell all over the house but here. These dudes had cleaned up their mess, they let no sign of their crime."

"They are professionals", Junior affirmed. "I check with Duke on the cameras across the street. Maybe there's something."

"No offense Junior, but there's something bothering me."

The young man frowned and crossed his arms, skeptical and intrigued.

"What is it?"

"Tani, Lou, Steve and I had been all attacked and the dudes kidnapped our families. So the 5-0 Task Force had been targeted, but you. You hadn't been tased, nothing. Why?"

From Danny's point of view, the situation seemed incoherent, weird even. And he was right: the men who did this didn't attack him.

"Maybe… Because I went running early?"

"Or there's something else. I hate to say that, but have you called your parents?"

"What? Why calling my parents? What could possibly happen to them?"

"From what I see with Rachel, these dudes could have attacked your parents too. You're 5-0 so if you're the targets, they took something from you. One way or another."

Detective Williams was perfectly right; Junior was involved for sure, but how. The newest 5-0 member nodded and took out his phone, calling his parents, but nobody answered. Three calls and nothing, he hit voicemail each time.

"I think we found the missing piece then. Steve lost Lynn, they took Melissa, Grace and Charlie away from me, for Tani it's Koa, for Lou it's his wife and his two children and you... They took your parents."

There was only one possible conclusion to that situation.

"It is not a simple case, it's a revenge against 5-0."

* * *

 **A/N:** **You liked it? You are wondering what will happen with the next chapter? You are thrilled about the story so far? Than leave us a review; we'll answer you and adapt the story based on what you think will happen next ^^**


End file.
